Zootopia: Afterwards
by PandaReader300
Summary: 3 months after the night howler case the life of judy hoops and nick wilde will never be the same... this is my first fan fiction so comment on how you liked it Rated M for Violence, Blood and gore and Mild language Plus some humor
1. Savage

Zootopia: Savage Apocalypse

Chapter 1

9:43AM

Judy and Nick Walked down sidewalk. It was the day off for them and they were going back home because Chief Bogo had just told them to take the day off. Nick was about to turn to the corner where his apartment was when the walkie talkie went off "10-91V Animal, vicious THIS IS NOT A TEST, I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A TEST, SAVAGE ANIMAL IN CITY SQAUARE I NEED ALL UNITS DAY ALL REINFORCEMENTS NEEDED, I REPEAT, ALL REINFORCEMENTS NEED-"suddenly a scream was heard Judy and Nick look at each

"Damnit" Nick said as they ran towards City square "do you know who that was?"

"yeah, that's Johnnath Garcigae one of the cheetah cops he's about 31yo"

"oh my god"

"What's wrong Nick"

"look" Nick Pointed towards the middle of the square.

A tiger was ripping up a cheetah. The cheetah had dyed Dark blue hair in a pointy mohawk he had a police uniform on and he was a little skinny. It was Jonnath. He was then thrown on the ground; he was bleeding everywhere he was backing up had a gun in his hand constantly shooting at the tiger. The tiger roar and pick Jonnath up and threw him toward the wall. Jonnath drop dead on ground.

"Judy, I'm gonna pin it down and you shoot a stun dart in it"

"OK" she pulled out her gun.

Nick ran behind the tiger and then jump on top of it. The

tiger roar as it tried to grab Nick but Nick weighed it down.

"JUDY, NOW!"

Judy shot 3 bullets. The 1st one missed. The 2nd hit the tiger. But the 3rd one hit Nick. Judy ran over towards Nick. Nick fell over the tiger.

"Clawhauser I got a 10-53 Man Down, Man Down Savage Tiger captured I one officer dead. Over"

"Ok how badly is the officer injured"

"Slightly. Just a small stun dart to the arm"

"Ok, sending in someone to pick up the tiger"


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2

3:35PM

"what the?"

Nick awoken by sharp pain in his arm. He looked at his surroundings at what looked like a hospital room: a monitor that showed his heart beat, 2 chairs and some medicine. He saw a nurse's assistance button on the bed that he laid on. He pressed the button and that second came a nurse and behind her was Judy instead of being in uniform she was in a blue flannel shirt and some jean shorts.

"is there anything I can do for you Mr. Wilde" Said the nurse

"what happened?"

"well, I accidently shot you and put in a coma" Judy said

"WHAT"

"you were in a coma for a Week" Judy continued

"WHAAAT"

"and the dart cracked a little bit of your bone" Judy went on

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT"

Nick couldn't believe it a small dart cracked HIS bone how could that have happened

"You can get bed out of now if you want" Said the nurse." Now, you can't go to work for 3 weeks and you'll be staying at Ms. Hopps' house for those weeks"

"ok"

"now you may be escorted out with Judy"

Nick and Judy walked towards the front door

'wow imagine having to stay with a bunny for 3 weeks' Nick thought

But Nick didn't know that things were going to get a whole lot worst


	3. getting a ride

Chapter 3

4:56PM

The worst part about getting home was asking Finnick and he's a real

A-HOLE if you know what I mean. Nick pulled out his phone he flipped through the phone's contacts he had click Finnick ~ Text

 _We need a ride 2 Judy's house_

 **4:59PM**

 _Do you hav dat 150 dollars that u owe me_

 _4:59PM_

 _YES, I do now can u pick us up_

 _5:00PM_

 _Ok hope u do pick u do see u 'round 5:15PM_

 **Later**

 **Finnick came in his red van**

 **"** **thank god I was about to thi- "**

 **"** **Shut you' ass up and gimme the money"**

 **"** **OK Here"**

 **Nick took $150 out of his wallet Finnick grabbed it and counted it.**

 **"** **hop in"**

 **Finnick got in van and drove to Judy's house**

 **Judy and Nick thanked Finnick Then ran up the stairs to her new apartment.**

 **Nick had never seen it so he was prepared. Judy's apartment was 5-b one of the biggest rooms in the apartments and what does nick get? He get's a small house built in the abandoned bridge.**

 **Judy got her keys and unlock the door but then she stopped.**

 **"** **wait, did I tell what's in my house?"**

 **"** **no"**

 **"** **well… my twin, Older, and Younger Sister are stay here too"**

 **"** **well I'm leaving and Moving to Zoo Francisco see ya"**

 **"** **No you can't leave 10 feet from my location" Judy said**

 **"** **don't care still walking" said nick**

 **"** **I got blueberries" Judy said. She knew this would get him**

 **"** **I hate you" Nick walked back over towards Judy. She unlocked the door and then…**


End file.
